Jordan
| tribes= | place= 8/18 | challenges= 5 | votesagainst= 7 | days= 20 | }}Jordan is a contestant from . Prior to a Tribe Switch, Jordan was in a comfortable position with his JRZ co-hosts Rob and Zepp. After it, however, he was separated from them, and was forced to turn on Jay and Schweitzy. By doing this, he proved his loyalty to Sangju. This ultimately let him reach the merge, where he would be voted out by Zepp after re-aligning with him. Profile Name: Jordan Age: 20 Timezone: Eastern Timezone Have you ever played an ORG (Online reality game) before? I have. What is your strategy going in? My strategy is to just build connections and get myself in alliances. Would you rather be loved and lose or hated and win? Win and be hated How do you predict you’ll do? I think I’ll do fairly well Why do you think you’ll become the Sole Survivor? I know when to make and break alliances at the right time! Survivor Initially starting off on the Jinha tribe, Jordan used his close bonds with Zepp and Rob to for the JRZ Alliance. This alliance also included Dani, and to an extent, Harry. Jordan sat in a very comfortable position on his tribe and already had a target set if Jinha was to lose an Immunity Challenge. After winning the first four Immunity Challenges, a Tribe Switch occurred. Unfortunately for Jordan, he was the only member of his alliance to swap to Sangju. He was joined by Jay and Schweitzy, both of whom were outsiders of the alliance. Sangju lost the challenge, and Jordan turned on Schweitzy to prove his loyalty to the Sangju majority. After the next loss, Jay found himself being sent on his way with Jordan as the last remaining Jinha on Sangju. Jack won immunity for Sangju, sparing Jordan. However, Sangju would suffer one more defeat before the merge. During this time, Jordan developed strong relationships with Maddie and Lenny. Surprisingly, they were willing to turn on their own, and they blindsided Harrison, sparing Jordan once again. At the merge, Jordan reunited with his former allies. He was told to vote out Laqueefa for being incredibly inactive. However, Jordan's underdog story worried JRZ ally Zepp. Because of this, he tried to get enough people to turn on him. The same people that just saved Jordan (Maddie and Lenny) voted against him, and Zepp was able to successfully blindside Jordan. At the Final Tribal Council, Jordan did not speak much. He ultimately voted for Maddie to win because she was the reason he made it to the jury phase. Maddie would lose to Charlize in a 3-2-2 vote. Voting History ORG History Post-Survivor Trivia * Jordan's profile picture is a picture of star . * Jordan is one of three people to be on every tribe on a season. The others are B.T. and Kai of . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:Jinha Tribe Category:Daegu Tribe Category:Survivor: South Korea Category:8th Place Category:South Korea Jury Members Category:ROARGs